


[podfic] Why Can't I Touch It?

by AshiiPods (ashiiblack)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Crying During Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, frustrated masturbating, gender fluid Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/AshiiPods
Summary: Podfic - Otabek writhes against the sheets to get his sweats pulled down, and Yuri can hear the grunt of frustration in his voice. Yuri can feel the movements of his wrist. The mattress rolls and creaks with every single pump of his wrist. Yuri can’t help himself. He pulls his own half hard cock from his pajama bottoms and mimics the slow motions of his fist.Yuri comes first. Then Otabek. Otabek moves for a tissue immediately. Yuri isn’t sure what to do. They’re not supposed to do this when the other person is still awake.





	[podfic] Why Can't I Touch It?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Why Can't I Touch It?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904304) by [BoxWineConfessions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxWineConfessions/pseuds/BoxWineConfessions). 



> This was completed as both a giveaway podfic and for Day 3 of NSFW Yurio Week: AU. I did raise the rating to explicit, because sometimes things feel more explicit in a recording. :)
> 
> BWC, I really enjoyed recording this fic. Your story structure was so much fun here! I hope you like the way I incorporated the music as well.
> 
> Music was taken from the title of the song - Why Can't I Touch It? by the Buzzcocks.

Or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/eylmk38vpasad16/Why_Can%27t_I_Touch_It.mp3)!


End file.
